


Starlight

by benofie



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, There was something missing, fixed it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 08:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18891256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benofie/pseuds/benofie
Summary: I wrote this earlier today in anticipation of the finale needing a tiny tweak. Seriously, just one small detail would have made the finale perfect.There is a misconception that a strong, independent female character should necessarily also be ALONE. This is false. She can also have love as long as she finds someone who supports her, loves her as she is, doesn't expect her to change for anyone else, and allows her to grow. She had this with Gendry. Someone who is brave and gentle and strong.Just put him on the damn boat.Seriously, how do you miss this?!





	Starlight

Excitement welled up in Arya’s belly and spread to her heart as she stood at the Starboard Bow of a ship, beginning its voyage. For better or for worse, she would finally find out for herself and see with her own eyes what lies West of Westeros.

As they gained speed, she couldn’t fight the smile spreading across her face as the crisp air blew against her.

Her smile grew wider as she felt Gendry’s arms wrap around her waist, pulling her back against him. She leaned back and tilted her head up to look at him, smiling down at her. 

“Thanks for the ride.” Arya said.

“Being a Lord finally paid off.” Gendry spoke into her ear to be heard over the roar of the ship.

“Are you scared?”

“No” Gendry smiled, “as long as I don’t have to do any rowing, we should be fine.” Arya looked confused and Gendry laughed, “I’ll tell you later.” 

They kissed softly as nothing but vast sea lay before them. Nothing but the unknown awaited them in their future which they would happily be discovering together.

  
  
  


End

**Author's Note:**

> Suggested music:  
> Starlight by Muse  
> Spotify:  
> https://open.spotify.com/track/3skn2lauGk7Dx6bVIt5DVj?si=OCtIXXYTTLa7BOVThuxj_g
> 
> YouTube:  
> https://youtu.be/3J1YBu0gpJY


End file.
